CHROMA
by Rin1990
Summary: CHROMA is an AU story set in Remnant that features a band of RWBY OCs that are scaled to a much higher power level against threats such as terrorism and Umbral and Apocalyptic Grimm creatures that threaten mankind. Due to avoid conflict with canon settings, this story is strictly OC-focused with only name mention of certain exceptions such as Ozpin. Rated T for strong language.
10:04 in the morning.

Once more, the city of Vale comes to life. Its skies clear, its streets busy. The sharp heat of the summer sun ushers in the start of its citizen's routine. The heart of this metropolis, Beacon Academy, comes alive for yet another day.

Taking refuge from the intense sunlight, one Beacon student sat in quiet isolation with his textbook in hand. His navy blue hair danced into his field of vision as a gentle breeze blew by. Even so, his amber eyes retained their focus.

 _"_ _The creatures of Grimm, beings that are fueled by negative emotions and prey on anything with a soul. For as long as humanity can recall, it has remembered, studied and fought to contain this force."_

 _…_ _Fueled by negative emotions, huh._

 _Would cynicism be classed as that? If so, they'd have a feast with my soul…if I don't have my fun with them first, of course._

Pausing at the thought, he smirked.

 _Eh…who am I kidding, I'd never win against that anyway._

A distant memory flashed into his mind. The young girl, streaked in blood. None of it hers. With a nonchalant smile, she steps away from the battlefield of bodies.

"…This isn't helping in the least."

As he resigned from the violent battlefield slowly being painted in his mind, he continued his reading. Once more, a gale sweeps through the open fields of the campus grounds. With a flutter, the pages fold themselves around his fingers, breaking his stern gaze.

"Saphir…still trying to memorize all that before the exams?"

At the same time the tomboyish voice reached his ears, another shadow intruded into his space.

"…Morning to you too, Ceresia." Saphir greeted her offhandedly as he slowly flattened out the pages in the textbook. "And yes, page…4 and counting. If you have time to chide me…I take it you've finished?"

"Of course! Compared to the hell my aunt put me through for entering the Academy, I can assure you these daily exams are nothing to me! Hehe!"

Ceresia chuckled, her voice full of confidence. Moving to Saphir's side, she shuffled into the limited shade under the tree. Her mind half occupied with skimming through the text, she gently ran her fingers through his neat blue hair. With the winds wafting Ceresia's sweet scent into his nose, Saphir's rushed revision became increasingly difficult.

"…Mind getting off? I might actually screw up at this rate."

"Why are you so worried? It's not like we're gonna flunk such an easy test! At least not either one of us. You're the type that always memorize things in once or twice and it will stay in your head for a long time. You're gonna do ace, I am sure!"

"It keeps me calm though."

"Oh come on! You're always calm!" Letting the Faunus go, Ceresia sat next to Saphir. "We ought to get back to class eventually. You don't want Miss Epli to get angry at you again for being too indulged in studies while she's teaching, no?"

A short pause followed before the blue-haired Faunus found his voice again.

"…Somewhere in there, there's a really stupid contradiction. But, point taken." Saphir closed the notebook with a firm clasp of his palm. Dusting himself off, he extended his hand to Ceresia. "You think things will settle down for real? After what happened that time…?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Umbral Grimm threat...Levanthan."

"Oh...that." Ceresia cast her gaze to the skies. "Eh, it's not that bad. At least we managed to keep the casualties to a minimum. Everyone's helping back there. You got nothing to worry about, really. You've done your part in helping, just as we did ours, and as long as the guys from the Kingdoms keep things in check, no Umbral Grimm can threaten us."

"There's being optimistic…then there's just naivety."

"…Then I won't bullshit you and say that the damage Levathan can cause if left on its own is…unsettling. But it's not like we can just worry about it all the time either, yeah? At least we're still here, right?"

With a soft sigh, Ceresia gently wrapped her arm around Saphir's shoulders.

"...Yeah."

"So, cheer up a little, huh?" Ceresia gently kissed him on the cheek, embracing the tender warmth of his skin around her lips. "If anything goes wrong, I'll be there to catch you when you fall. You can always count on me, Saphir."

"Thanks Ceresia…just call it me being a bit exhausted."

"Kehehe!" Ceresia giggled. Seeing her love interest smile has always been a rare yet ever so pleasant sensation. "I am happy you're feeling better now! Anyway, it's time for us to get to the classroom! Come on!"

Ceresia grabbed Saphir's hand and started sprinting towards their building.

"Hey, slow down!"

* * *

-Meanwhile inside the Beacon Academy...it's already 10:26 AM.-

In the Fourth Year classroom, Miss Epli Stardream arranged her books and fixed her glasses. She blinked her green eyes and brushed her equally green hair aside to get a better look at the students.

In amongst the nervous atmosphere befitting that of an examination hall, her eyes fell on the carefree flutter of a certain student. Sat in the center of the room, this young girl casually twirled her violet hair, whiling time away.

"Miss Puria Anaconda, you seem...rather relaxed today, aren't you?"

"Eh, don't worry about me, Miss Stardream!" With a lighthearted reply, Puria leant back, stretching her arms and yawned. "I know what we have to do today. I'm just keeping a positive mindset."

"Did you study at all?" The goat-horned Faunus asked, unsure of her student's confidence at all. She could easily see through the perpetual sense of self-reassurance through Puria's red eyes.

"W-Well, of course! Maybe not as much!" Puria stuttered a little in her upbeat tone, instantly caught by the observant teacher. "I am just err, confident that this test won't be hard enough to fail in its entirety. I mean, it's been like that since three years ago! Haha! Don't worry, Miss Stardream. I'll do just fine!"

Miss Epli gently shook her head and chose not to say anything. She turned her attention to the other two female students.

Sat next to Puria was a serene young woman of dark blue hair tied with a ponytail. She wore an eyepatch on her left eye. Her calm expression brought a sense of assurance to the teacher. At least, enough to make her smile.

"You seem to be well-prepared, Miss Hayasa Fuunami."

"Yes, Miss Stardream." Hayasa replied. "I'll do my best to meet everyone's expectations at least."

"That's well and all, but you should aim to meet your own expectations, not others."

"Yeah...you're right."

"I know it's been really stressful this time around on your final year with Saphir and the others. But just keep hanging on, alright? You only got about another four months to go before graduation. Saphir is staying determined too, just keep doing what you do best and everything will be alright."

"Thank you, Miss Stardream. But I'll be fine, you don't have to be so concerned about me all the time."

"Well, as long as you know what is on your shoulders, that's good enough." Epli smiled. The teacher turned her eyes to the next girl. A pink-haired girl with bandages worn over her right eye. She gazed out to windows with a nonchalant disregard.

"Miss Rosea Khara. How about you? Are you ready for the exams?"

"Yep! I know I am. Hehe!" The pink-haired girl answered with a cheery grin. "I am not as lazy as Puria to say the least!"

"Hey, I am not lazy!" Puria snapped. "I am just….well, confident that I've memorized all that I need to know to pass the test. That's all!"

"Miss Puria, what have I said about interrupting others?" Epli fixed her cold, stern eyes on Puria. Her tone was gentle, but the strictness behind it was unrelenting.

"Yes, Miss Stardream...sorry." Puria apologized with a sigh and slowly sat down.

"Say...where's Ceresia and Saphir?" Epli asked, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"I don't know, ma'am." Puria shrugged. "Sorry, that's the only answer I can give."

"No, it's alright, child." Epli shook her head slowly. "I'm sure they're not going to miss the class."

Not long after that, a knock came from the towering classroom door. Once it was opened, Ceresia and Saphir walked into the classroom, her hands still gripping firmly to Saphir's.

"Morning Miss Stardream! I found Saphir!" Ceresia greeted happily.

"M-morning, Miss Stardream…" Saphir followed. "Umm...can you let go of my hand now? You're kinda hurting me, squeezing my fingers so tightly."

"Oh, sorry." Ceresia gently let go off Saphir's hand, her face flushed red. "Haha, got a bit carried away."

"Good morning, Miss Walpurgis and Mr. Himinn. Please take your seats, I'll be handing over the examination papers soon." The teacher simply fixed her glasses once more before she stood up and grabbed a brown folder containing the tests inside.

Saphir and Ceresia walked to their seats while waiting for their teacher to prepare the examination papers.

"Are you alright, Hayasa? You looked pale." A cold sweat had formed on Hayasa's forehead. It was nothing severe, but it didn't escape Saphir's sharp eyes.

"Y-yeah...don't worry. I'll be fine."

"That last mission must've been stressful for you...you sure you're okay?" Saphir took out the handkerchief to wipe the sweat off her.

"Thanks...but really, I'm fine." Hayasa smiled to her companion. "The Umbral threat is over for the time being, and I'm alive. Everything's good. I just need a little rest after the exams."  
"Don't force yourself, okay? You can always count on me if you need help." Saphir gently tapped on his partner's shoulder.

"Hey, Saphir! The girl's tough, so you don't need to keep looking after her!" Puria interrupted. "She's probably sick of the doting as well! You saw how she handled herself with Rosea against the invading Umbrals."

"Don't remind me of that, Puria...I was so worried that time-"

"Alright, boys and girls. Enough chatter."

Epli clapped her hands to cease all the classroom chit-chat. The students responded with an obedient silence.

"With the passing of the last Umbral invasion, it's understandable that we're all feeling exhausted. The operation took out nearly half of the troops sent by Atlas to assist us in our battle against the Levanthan. A lot of lives were lost, but we've repaid them by ensuring the safety of those who live on."

The room fell to a solemn silence.

"But remember to always stay determined, my students. It's determination that enables us to push through hardship. Do not be phased by scale. This applies to all walks of life…be it something as grand as taking on Umbral Grimm…or the relatively more trivial case before you today. The only things at risk today will be your future."

The students simply nodded in agreement.

"That is all...and finally...I wish you all the best of luck for this exam." Epli wished everyone before she offered the papers the students one by one. "Don't open the papers until I've -"

Static roared through the classroom speakers.

"Emergency! Intruder alert! All students, please arm yourselves immediately, prepare for hostilities."

"What…?" Epli uttered, shocked. The students immediately got up and gathered around their teacher. "Students…"

"Miss Stardream...looks like our exams will have to be postponed…" Saphir began.

"It's alright, child." Epli turned and simply opened the door. "You all know what to do. Find whoever is disturbing the Beacon. But do not kill them, understand?"

"Got it." Everyone said in unison.

"Now get geared up. I'll catch on. Meet me at Ozpin's office within 15 minutes. If you can't see me by then, contact me via Scroll. Miss Walpurgis, now is the time to contact your team mates. Keep trying until you got a hold of them, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ceresia replied.

The students immediately left to their armory. Turning away from them, the teacher walked back to the classroom.

 _Intruders at Beacon? At this time of day no less?_

Whoever this is, it'll doubtless be a complicated situation.

Epli opened her scroll and immediately clicked on the Headmaster's contact name.

"Ozpin...what's going on?"

* * *

-Somewhere in Beacon's amphitheater, 10:40 AM…-

Beacon's courtyard lay in ruins.

Weapons littered the shattered pathway that lead to Beacon's entrance. The hallmarks of a violent tragedy were all vividly present. The scarlet of blood, the shimmering silver of weapon fragments, the pale white of wounded lives.

They were all present in abundance.

The students desperately hauled themselves to the safety of the grassy sidewalk. Their determination was a painfully beautiful sight to behold. The heart wrenching display of weapons trembling to their owner's fading power was almost too pitiful to watch.

The stadium's dire state was merely a reflection of the school's situation. Damaged beyond repair, wounded beyond reason. The sheer destruction was too much for any individual to truly comprehend. Too much was lost, too many were wounded.

"O-Ozpin! we need to contact Ozpin! It's that intruder!"

Static.

Try as they might, the students' scrolls had let them down. Their cries for help were only met with the despairing sound of silence.

"W-What's this…? It's jammed?"

"Same here! Mine's not working at all! Come on…! Boot up!"

From high above, a black butterfly touched down on the crumbling beams that hung above the stadium. Its pitch black form blended into the charred remains of the stadium's giant structure all too well. As its crimson eyes scanned the ground beneath it, the information relay began.

"Is everyone alright?" Ceresia began as she surveyed the damage.

"Well, unscathed, no." Feebly reaching out for Ceresia's hand, a student replied to her question. "But…it'll do. We'll live."

"So...what happened exactly? Do you recall where the intruder came from the first place?"  
"The Third-years were just training with each other…then suddenly…" The dog-eared Faunus paused to gather her thoughts. "There was a huge crash…The stage just…erupted in black and yellow. Ozpin's name was mentioned, and then…the frenzy just…began."

"...and what happened next?" Saphir asked patiently.

"I was knocked out by her. And...that's all I remember."

"Is there anything else you know of this...woman?" Hayasa asked as she helped her to her feet. Together with Ceresia, the pair moved the student to the sidewalk. Despite the scale of the assault and the number of students involved, there was no blood spilt, leave alone lives lost. Faced with this confounding truth, Hayasa could only frown at the thought.

"Other than I remember her bearing a crest of an orange infinity symbol...not much else. She's got this...butterfly thing going on about her appearance. It sounds odd but that's what I saw."

"Girl...amber...butterfly…" Puria scratched her head. "What are we looking for here…I've got nothing."

"Pfft, don't lie, we all know how much you _love_ butterflies~" Rosea giggled with her hand covering her lips.

"Argh, don't even mention them! They're yucky, and they're creepy at the same time! You're no fan either so don't point fingers at me!" Puria shivered. Saphir could only sigh at the girls' exchange behind him.

"Do you remember where she went?" Saphir asked.

"No...but if you follow the destruction, it'll most likely lead you to her." The Faunus suggested, but soon found a much simpler answer to Saphir's question. "...Or just go directly to Ozpin's room?"

"Let's go there instead. I doubt there's a threat that can challenge Ozpin, but better safe than sorry." Hayasa walked on, urging the team to follow on from behind. "No time to waste, come on, Saphir, everyone."

"Right…" Saphir moved on with everyone else, slightly surprised by Hayasa's sudden display of leadership.

"What about us?" The faunus asked, slowly taking in the damaged surroundings.

"Just contact the teachers, find them around the Academy or something. After something like this, they should be here in no time anyway. If not, I'm sure your Scrolls are still working, right?" Rosea asked, turning her attention to her own Scroll.

"It's no use...something's jammed our Scrolls."

"Huh...that's funny...it was working just fine when we were still in the classroom…" Puria took out her own Scroll, only to be greeted with a static screen. "...our Scrolls are gonna be out for a while then. Better stick together."

Entering the main building, the group of five casually pushed the scattered weapons aside. The long main hallway stretched out before them. It was eerily lifeless. The hall showed no signs of battle. No security had responded, no signs of resistance.

"Ceresia...can't you reach your team at all?" Saphir asked.

"No hope. Of course not." Gripping her fists tightly, Ceresia punched her Scroll out of frustration with the forlorn hope of it coming back to life. "Goddamn bitch just gotta make it hard for us…"

"Ceresia...don't get so worked up. You don't wanna smash that Scroll, fully aware that it's being jammed, right?"

Rosea smiled at her from behind, locking her arm with Ceresia's own as they walked. "Don't go breaking things that you're not supposed to out of frustration, kay?"

"I know! But is it just me, or is there something here that just makes you…more irritable?" Ceresia tucked the Scroll back into her pocket and grabbed Saphir by his hand. "Come on Saphir, let's pick up the pace. It's bad enough that we're cut off from my team like this. Ozpin could be in trouble and we'll never know."

Picking up the pace, the students rushed forward. They advanced down the seemingly neverending hallway. The idle chatter continued amongst the humans within the group. However, with each passing second, Ceresia and Saphir's expression growing increasingly irritated.

The chatter suddenly stopped entirely.

In the ensuing silence that filled the empty hallway, a distinctive buzz pricked their ears. Ceresia exchanged glances with Saphir, confirming their suspicions in that split second. Discreetly, the students reached for their weaponry. Neither their footsteps nor their movements gave away their true motives. Communicating without words, planning without discussion, the team of five prepared to attack. Ceresia subtly reached into her uniform pockets. Her palms felt the cool surface of the pocket's contents fall into her grasp. She steeled her nerves as the buzzing approached.

The sound shifted around behind her. Determining the exact number of targets became impossible. The buzz moved in different directions, climbed to differing heights, masking their approach within the wall of noise.

 _Tsk…So I can't see you…and now I can't hear you either?_

Ceresia snapped around.

 _Go to hell, you irritating little…!_

Seeing the flashes of crimson leave Ceresia's palm, Saphir's team instantly backed away. Staggered bursts of fire closed off the hallway before Ceresia. Under the cover of this wall, they moved into formation, putting as much distance as possible between themselves and the red mist.

From within the dispersing smokescreen, six glittering trails of scarlet emerged. Heading each trail was a butterfly, black in colour, armed with lasers. Unphased by Ceresia's distraction, they continued to fly in their erratic formation. As the corridor cleared, the lingering trail of red marked out the students' targets. Circling high and low, the drones tightened their formation and increased their pace.

"Shit! These things are fast…!"

Ceresia reached for her Hexenacht Dust Broom, hoping to at least slow their advance. Yet, before she could even mount up, the drones had rushed past her. The glittering trail drew a clear red line aimed squarely at Saphir. Staring directly at the incoming targets, he reached for the hilt of his sword. A shimmer of orange light brushed the edge of his shoulder. As it passed, the fabric heated up to scorching temperatures.

"Everyone, split up!"

Saphir gave his order as he dived out of the butterflies' path. Behind him, his teammates followed suit. They scrambled aside, watching the drones flash by. Struggling to find their target, the butterflies broke formation, their rays of orange light dancing across the hallway. A seared trail lay in its wake as the laser homed in on its target.

"Rosea! Flatten them!"

"Six flattened butterflies coming up~"

Rosea gracefully got up from behind Saphir. Her right eye lit up, a glowing pink streamed out its corner. She extended her arm, opened her palms. It was an overly friendly posture, one that exuded no killing intent. The drones seemingly responded. Once more tightening their formation, they speared towards Rosea at an even higher speed.

Rosea's right eye flared pink once more.

From around her, the hallway's paintwork cracked.

Before her, the small squadron of drones were suspended, motionless. The artificial butterflies had merged into a makeshift bullet, with their course set for Rosea's head. Yet, the trail of scarlet was stopped dead before their target. Staring eye to eye with the bullet, she shivered mockingly.

"…Yeah, I _really_ don't like butterflies. Can't even stand to kill them with my own hands."

She casually moved out of the drone's flight path, keeping it within her peripherals. As the drones moved into her blind spot, the pale pink eye let out a final, incinerating burst. Within the fireball streaming out her eye, the drones were rapidly reduced to charred cinders.  
Like a stone, the barely visible fireball smashed into the marble floor.

"…Rosea, if you have time to mess around…"

Saphir's sentence trailed off, realising the futility of his words. He helped himself to his feet, quickly surveying the immediate situation. The intrusive buzzing had been all but silenced.

"Wait...that's it?" Puria frowned, puzzled at the questionable difficulty of the encounter. "I didn't even get to-"

A soft scraping silenced Puria's complaints. Muted but clearly audible, the strange sound raised suspicion amongst the team.

"Over there."

Hayasa pointed ahead. She stood resolutely with her katana drawn, some meters ahead of Puria. The katana's mirror like surface was hazed near the tip, with the wall to Hayasa's side punctured by bullet fragments.

"Woah…Where did THAT come from?"

"I _just said it_. Over. There."

Hayasa pointed her blade to the staircase. Right on cue, the increasingly audible thunder of hydraulic machinery reached their ears. Slowly looming into the stairway's shadows, the approaching aggressor's every movement caused the ground to tremble.

In silence, the band of five students spread themselves out across the width of the hallway, assuming their battle stances. Narrowing their eyes, they pointed their weapons at the narrow opening. The team prepared for the worst.

The wall housing the staircase erupted. From each gaping hole, twin pincers pushed through the debris. The body they were attached to resembled that of a giant scorpion's. Its tail stinger thrashed through the air violently, bringing down sections of the supporting beams with each swipe. The falling concrete smashed into the machine's back, only to crumble on impact.

 _Damn…didn't crush them huh._

Approaching them side by side, the two Scorpions moved through the debris unphased. Acting in synchrony, the two machines swung their pincers at the students. In the confines of the corridor, the pair bunched up together, further restricting the students' options.

"Split up, guys!"

The students divided themselves into two groups at Saphir's word. He quickly leapt away, disappointed in the apparent toughness of their new opponents. Ceresia and Rosea followed closely and positioned themselves between Saphir and the new threat. As the trio slowly backed away beside her, Puria dived forward.

"I got this one!"

Puria cracked her knuckles and rushed for the robot's blindspot. The eight-legged monstrosity lowered its front, angling itself to receive the attack. From the stinger, an orange burst of tracer fire homed in to Puria's short charge. Along the eight armor panels that protected the machine's spine, a spray of black projectiles burst forward. Blanketing the area in black and orange, the weapon finally kicked all eight legs backwards to retreat to safety.

 _Uh oh…_

Instantly, Puria hunkered down. A deep purple glow surrounded her. She had but a split second to act. With a violent twist, she threw her body at the ground. The vents on her gauntlets pulsed into life. A thrust of white fired out of one opening, shrouding her fist in its flames. Its afterburner at full thrust, the gauntlet shot into the marble floor.

A deafening roar enveloped the battlefield.

The impact's shock wave rippled through the air, detonating the cluster of explosive projectiles prematurely. A cherry red flame blossomed before Puria's eyes, rapidly engulfing the width of the corridor. The intense pressure of the chain reaction divided the hallway with its fierce heat.

"Hayasa! If you can hear me, now would be a good time to go for it!"

At the top of her voice, Puria shouted. Through the disorienting barrage of noise and light, Hayasa gave her silent response.

Forcing her way through the debris and heat, she once more closed the gap with the retreating machine. A heat haze rapidly formed along the length of her katana as she reached melee range. With the incessant hail of gunfire from the stinger having little effect, the Scorpion swiped at Hayasa's predicted path. The armored pincer arced into Hayasa's side, using its momentum to try and ward off her strike.

 _That pincer's probably too long for one slice to stop it…_

"Hmph."

Arcing it over her head, Hayasa brought the katana down to her side. The haze surrounding the blade ignited. A tall blue flame shot out from the tip of the blade. Like a blowtorch, it cut through what the katana could not reach. The lack of resistance she felt in her hand as the blade effortlessly pushed through brought a slight smile to her face.

Facing the katana's now extended blade towards the damaged robot, Hayasa calmly continued her advance. With each step she put forward, the machine staggered back.

"…A little more to the left would be good, Hayasa."

"Huh-"

"…But time's precious, so I'll take what I can get!"

The ground beneath Hayasa's feet cracked. Instinctively, she leapt back to Puria's side before continuing to withdraw. As she moved, her ears made out the irritated cries of her teammates as they moved back with her.

 _Ceresia, again with this?!_

Casting her eyes back to the end of the corridor, all that was visible was a beige cloud of dust. Saphir was to her side, with Rosea smiling coyly in his arms. Moving her own hands off Puria's shoulders, Hayasa dissipated the flames from her blade with a sigh.

"…And the MVP of today's battle goes to…"

A cheery voice echoed from within the slowly diffusing dust cloud.

"Nth time in a row, long time MVP of team SPHR, I give you…"

Crushed by boulders, the scorpions on both sides were almost instantly neutralised by giant hands crudely shaped with earth. Rubbing his forehead, Saphir gazed up at the giant structure left protruding from the battlefield.

"Ceresia."

"Yes?" With a bright smile, Ceresia hopped off the golem's shoulder to regroup. "What praise do you have for me? I know I'm getting better at summoning this giant thing, right?"

"…A little more warning would be good next time."

"Goddamn Ceresia always kill stealing!" Pouting childishly, Puria pulled a face and crossed her arms. "It's not fair, you're not even part of this team, hmph!"

"Oh come on, you can't deny The Rock's pretty effective. I'm just taking advantage of the situation."

"…I'll give it to you, it does look like fun." Puria uncrossed her arms and smiled, throwing her weight onto Ceresia's back.

"…mmhmm." Puffing out her chest with pride, Ceresia finally dismissed the tower of boulders. "Hey, where'd Rosea go?"

"Oh, I'm just…taking advantage of the situation."

With a sly smile, Rosea tucked herself closer into Saphir's arms.

"Time's up princess, stand up and let's get going." Saphir ignored her teasing, gently placed his teammate on her feet. Peering through the gaps in the hallway wall, he led his team's advance once more.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the second floor of the Beacon Academy, 10:47 AM-

Epli Stardream stood among the fragmented weapons and decorations. The only thing standing between her and the headmaster were the double doors barely a meter behind her. With a steady gaze, she prepared for combat.

"If you know what's best for you, young lady…" Epli began with a stern voice. "...you'll stop your advance, and tell me what is it that you're doing here. State your business before talking to our headmaster."

There was no response, but the figure slowly turned around.

A young female stared back at her. Clad in a black skin-tight bodysuit, with yellow extensions to her clothes resembling butterfly wings. She blinked her amber eyes and smiled slyly. It put the professor off. It was a smile that she could not call sinister, yet she could only feel an air of uneasiness when faced with this adversary.

"So glad you're here, Miss Epli Stardream."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Hey guys, sorry if this first chapter turned out a bit rougher than expected. I've done a lot of bio artwork along with the illustrations for the AU. I also did plenty of fanart for RWBY since I like this series. You can check the rest of then in my deviantart Account. Thanks for stopping by._


End file.
